The Phoenix Cycle: Book One - Hatchling
by Omegakishan
Summary: Hundreds of years ago, a prophecy was made, and because of it everything changed. Book One of the Phoenix Cycle
1. The Train

_**Prologue**_

In a time of war our Founders' bloodlines shall resurface,  
When the legacy of the disgraced heir threatens to tear the world apart  
Four of Founders line will stand, and at their side the Four generals.  
They will stand against the disgraced heir.

Of the line of Gryffindor:  
He shall be Born of Fire  
And his consort shall be the sister of Hufflepuff.  
Of the line of Hufflepuff  
He shall be Born of Earth  
And his consort shall be of Ravenclaw.  
Of the line of Ravenclaw  
She shall be Born of Air  
And her consort shall be of Hufflepuff.  
Of the line of Slytherin  
He shall be Born of Water  
And his consort shall be of noble blood.  
The remaining two Generals  
Shall be he of the plants  
And she of the faeries,  
Each consort to the other.

Their friendship shall bring the end of the darkness.

Or the World will be destroyed in Hellfire.

**'P,**

They stood between the legions of darkness and the gates of the sanctuary, the greatest of the light, eight friends who remained as the world's only hope.

They stood in a line, their leader at the center, a man with black, messy hair, green eyes and a lightning-bolt scar on his forehead. He was known as The-One-Who-Lived, The-Chosen-One, destined to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. With the aid of his friends he had fought this war, and now they stood, at the beginning of the end, the last hope.

This is their story

_**Let the Phoenix Cycle Begin**_

**'P,**

Harry walked past the many compartments full of chattering students to the very end of the train; where he found one that was nearly empty, save for a lone first year boy, engrossed in a thick book. He looked up at the sound of the compartment door opening, and then smiled, saying "You can sit here if you want, as long as you don't mind some more people sitting with us, I'm supposed to meet up with someone and he may bring a few other people." He paused for a moment before saying "I'm Kishan, by the way, Kishan Parekh." When Harry introduced himself, Kishan frowned for a few seconds, as if he was trying to remember something, but then seemed to change his mind, muttering something that sounded like "check later," before returning to his book.

Harry took a moment to examine his companion. Kishan was a dark brown haired boy whose light copper skin and faint accent –despite being almost nonexistent – instantly identified him as Indian. The book he was reading was titled _Prominent Pureblood Families of The Last Century_, and the pile next to him were _Modern Methods –A Guide to Wizarding Customs_, _Hogwarts, A History_ and _The Magicians Nephew_. Just then the compartment door opened and the youngest redheaded boy entered the compartment. "Hi Ron," said Kishan, standing to greet him, "I was worried you wouldn't find the compartment I was in." "We agreed to meet in the last compartment; I'd be a complete idiot if I couldn't find you." Kishan grinned, saying "Ron, this is Harry, Harry this is Ron." Harry stood to shake the hand Ron offered as he introduced himself "Ron Weasley," he said. This time when Harry introduced himself, there was an obvious reaction; Ron's jaw dropped in surprised and stared for a few seconds. Kishan hesitated before saying "Guys, I'm clearly missing something here, could either of you please tell me why Ron is so surprised." Ron gathered himself enough to explain to Kishan all about how Harry had defeated Voldemort. Kishan was astounded, that Harry could survive an unstoppable curse cast by a powerful Dark wizard, and that Harry seemed so _normal _despite what Ron had told him. Ron had managed recover completely from the shock now and, noticing that Harry was getting uncomfortable with the current topic, changed the subject saying "Kishan, there were some other first years who wanted to share a compartment with us, do either of you two mind?" when they both said no, Ron left the compartment briefly and returned with a few other people. When he re-entered the compartment, he froze and started to turn around to stop the others from entering, realizing the compartment was too small for everyone to fit, but just then the train began to pull out of the station, causing Ron to trip and fall, hitting his head on a part of the wooden paneling of the compartment. As Ron stood up, rubbing his head where it had hit the compartment wall, the square of wood panel he had hit began to glow. They all watched in shock as the compartment tripled in size, now easily capable of fitting all of them. It was Ron who spoke first "What the bloody hell just happened?"

**'P,**

Once they had deduced that the change in the compartment was due to a spell left behind by a former student, and they had all settled down, Ron decided to start the introductions, and because Harry seemed to be very uncomfortable about everything, he did it in such a way that he would go last. After Blaise Zabini, Hannah Abbot, Terry Boot, Daphne Greengrass, Ernie Macmillian, Padma Patil, Tracey Davis and Susan Bones had all introduced themselves, it was Harry's turn. The reactions were all variations of Ron's, and it took Kishan and Ron quite a while to get everyone to calm down, but once they were quieted, normal conversation started again. As normal as it could get, with eleven witches and wizards on their way to a school of magic. It was Ernie who started the conversation, by asking Harry what his Quidditch team was. It was through this that Kishan and Harry were introduced to the world of Quidditch, as described by Ernie while Ron and Blaise bemoaned the Chuddley Cannons latest defeat in the background.

The conversation broke up into groups afterward, as the girls weren't as eager to discuss Quidditch as the boys were, and Harry, Kishan and Ron began to talk about their families. "I'm the sixth of seven," said Ron, "five older brothers and a younger sister, which means I hardly ever get anything new. I have Charlie's old wand, Bill's old robes, and Percy's old rat - Scabbers." He gestured to the old cage next to his trunk on the luggage rack. "It also means that if I do anything, it won't really matter because someone else has already done it." Harry, who hadn't spoken as much as everyone else decided to cheer him up by telling him about how his life at the Dursleys was. When Ron still seemed a bit doubtful, Kishan assumed it was because his other statement, of not getting any recognition, hadn't been addressed. "Ron, I don't think it will matter to your family that something you've done has been done by your brothers. From what I've seen when I met you at Diagon, they'll celebrate regardless." When Ron began to argue, Kishan cut him off saying, "If you're still worried about it then the best thing you could do would be to work hard to do better than any of them had done before. I guarantee that if you do that you'll outshine them all." Ron, now fully reassured, asked Kishan "what about your family, we've talked about ours, it's your turn now."  
Kishan had expected to be asked this question, and had planned what to say in advance. Hopefully he could remember it. "Actually, I'm adopted," Kishan began, "I always knew I was, but neither I nor my parents knew that my birthparents were magical, not until Professor McGonagall showed up with my Hogwarts letter." Kishan paused "Actually that's not completely true. They did know, they had even met my birth parents, but they had their memories modified for their own safety, the moment they saw my Hogwarts letter it all came pouring back. Professor McGonagall said that the letter had been included in the spell as a trigger, because there were important things I had to be told. Turns out that my real name is Kaeden Broadmoor, and my birth parents arranged it so that I would have a blood adoption, which means that I would take on a similar appearance to my new parents." After taking a few moments to process this, Harry asked what they should call him, to which Kishan responded that he was used to being called Kishan so he was going to stick with that. Then Ron asked if Kishan knew anything else about his parents. "McGonagall told me they were killed near the end of the first war, and that I probably have a vault at Gringotts, but I'm only going check that out after the year is over. I am trying to find out more, that's why I got these books," he gestured to the book on pureblood families and to _Modern Methods_. There was a lull in the conversation as they all tried to think of something further to say, but at that moment there was a knock on the compartment door, and the round faced boy Harry had seen at the platform walked in. "Has anyone seen a toad," he asked. When they shook their heads his shoulders slumped, "I've lost him, he keeps getting away from me."  
"Did you ask the prefects for help?" said Susan.  
"Yes, but they said a silly little toad wasn't important enough for them to be bothered," the boy now looked close to tears.  
The others now looked surprised, and slightly angry. "Come on; let's go find a prefect who will actually do their job," said Ernie, getting up. After a few seconds of silent discussion, Padma, Tracey Davis and Terry Boot went with him. While the others were waiting for them to return, the compartment door opened again and the boy Harry had met in Madam Malkin's walked in.

"I heard that Harry Potter was in this compartment," he said "So it's you is it?"  
"Yes," said Harry, now looking at the two boys who had followed him in. They were both built along the lines of gorillas, and standing on either side of the boy, they looked like bodyguards.  
"Oh, this is Crabbe, and this is Goyle," he said, gesturing carelessly at them "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."  
Ron gave a slight cough which may have been hiding a snicker. Malfoy looked at him.  
"Think my names funny, do you?" he said "No need to ask who you are; my father told me that all Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." Ron and the others made to stand up, but sat back down at a gesture from Harry. "I think you'll learn soon enough that you shouldn't associate with the wrong sort of people," he offered his hand; "I can help you there." Harry didn't shake his hand; instead saying "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are myself, if you don't mind." Malfoy looked angry at this, and he and his bodyguards seemed about to do something in retaliation, but the others stood up to back Harry up and they instantly retreated, shocked, looking around as if seeing the others for the first time, in fact Harry got the impression that they hadn't been able to even see the size of the compartment, in the very same way that the muggles couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron. They left quickly, passing the Ernie and the others as they returned.

"The prefects found Neville's toad quite easily," he said, "They just had to cast a spell and Trevor came zooming round the corner, they even made it so that Trevor wouldn't be able to go far away or get into danger." Neville was beaming, and his face only brightened when they asked him to sit with them. When he first sat down, he yelped and looked around, suddenly being able to see the real size of the compartment, but after a while he relaxed, and was soon hesitantly participating in the conversations. "That reminds me," said Ron as the conversation turned to houses. Turning to Kishan he said "I've thought about our discussion at Diagon, and I've decided that I agree with you, but not completely, because there will people in Slytherin who still believe that idea about their house being enemies with all the others, and would probably do everything they can to keep it that way."  
Harry had a look of confusion on his face, "Guys, I'm lost, what's this about?"  
"Oh, sorry Harry, we forgot to tell you about that." said Kishan, "what happened was that Ron and I ran into this guy at Diagon, I think his name was Nott, after McGonagall had left me with Ron's family, she had to go deal with some problem at Olivander's, some kid had turned the desk into a lion. Anyway, Nott acted like a complete prat, calling Ron and his brothers Gryffindor losers, trying to convince me to join him instead, convinced he was better because he was a Slytherin. So after he had walked off, I asked Ron what that was all about, and he explained to me all about the houses, and how there's this huge rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Then Ron said something about Slytherins all being bad people, and I said that all of them couldn't possibly be bad, or they would have just removed the house altogether. There was a lot more to it, but that was just arguing." Kishan paused, then said "though I'm sure Ron only stopped arguing because he was so shocked after we found out that Merlin was a Slytherin." Ron grinned and made to swing at his head, but Kishan ducked and they all laughed.

**'P,**

Harry and Ron had volunteered to find the snack trolley, and were about to reenter their compartment when they were confronted by a bushy haired girl with rather large front teeth. "Has anybody seen a toad," she asked, "a boy named Neville has lost one."  
"Yeah, we did, some friends of ours just helped him find it," said Ron, gesturing towards the compartment. "You can join us if you want," he said this with just the slightest bit of awkwardness, but nobody seemed to notice.  
"Oh," she said, glancing into the compartment. "Thank you," what she said next surprised them. "But how on earth did you make your compartment big enough to fit so many people?"

**'P,**

Once they had explained to the girl, whose name turned out to be Hermione Granger, how they had found the spell on their compartment (much to Ron's embarrassment) they all settled down once again and conversation resumed. When it was announced that they would be arriving at Hogwarts soon, the boys all left the compartment so that they and the girls could change into their Hogwarts robes. As they made their way off the train, Harry heard Hagrid's deep rumble calling all first years to him. He led them down a path towards the school and they all gasped when the school came into view. It was a wonderful thing, with many towers and turrets, all against the backdrop of a starry night sky. Hagrid led them to the shore, where a small fleet of boats awaited them. Harry, Ron, Kishan, and Hermione all got into a boat. When all the boats, save one, were full, Hagrid got into the lead boat and said loudly, "Forward!" and at that word, the boats began to cross the lake. When they reached the natural harbor on other side, Hagrid stepped up to the door to the harbor and knocked three times.

**'P,**

**AN:****Edit:I'm sorry to say that I may not be able to update until after Friday 19 July as I have my mid-year examinations from the ninth and I have to study. But don't despair, I will be working on the story between now and then, and additionally I have written a letter of sorts, which ties in with this story. It was only supposed to appear in the second year, but since I'm going on a 19 day Hiatus, I decided to give you guys something to think about until then, so I'm posting it. Constructive criticism is begged for, and flames will make me think you either care enough about the story to read right to the end and then flame, or your life is so boring you have noting better to do. To all the followers, reviewers, and favouriters (Not a word I know) You guys are awesome! You have no idea how amazing it is for a first time writer like me to check my E-Mail in the morning and see my inbox full of reviews, follows, and favourites, it made my whole day better! Now I know why Authors always ask for reviews, it makes them feel as if they're doing something worthwhile, something good, that people care about. Reviews motivate them to write more. By the way, the expanding compartment was inspired by a scene from whydoyouneedtoknow's epic series, the dangerverse. I don't recommend you read 'Gryffindor Blood', as it is the badly written previous edition of this story, and it only holds one spoiler for this story, and only a fraction of a spoiler at that.**

**Until next time.**

_**Nox**_


	2. The Sorting

Chapter Two – The Sorting

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all its attachments belongs to J.K. Rowling, all I own is Kishan, the plot (Most of it) and Ivy

Harry was terrified. After Hagrid had knocked on the harbor door, it had been opened by a stern faced witch who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. The Professor had given them a speech detailing the houses and their point system. Then she had left them waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin. Malfoy had approached Harry again and attempted to convince him to leave Ron and the others and join him. When he had finally realised that it wasn't going to happen, Malfoy had ended up making threats to Harry. By then Harry had decided that he didn't care which House he went to, as long he wasn't in the same house as Malfoy he would be happy. But that wasn't why he was terrified. He was terrified because they were about to be sorted _in front of the entire school_. Sure, he was less scared now that he knew a _hat _would be sorting them, but the appearance of the ghosts had put them all on edge, and relief could only do so much to fix that.

As the sorting hat ended its song, Professor McGonagall unrolled a scroll and called out "Hannah Abbot." Hannah sat on the stool and the sorting hat dropped over her head. A moment later the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" and the left table burst into applause. Shortly afterward Susan joined her at the Hufflepuff table, and after that, the table at the right started clapping as Terry became the first Ravenclaw. Lavender Brown became the first Gryffindor, and the table at far left celebrated, the Weasley twins catcalling. Tracey became a Slytherin, and the table at far right applauded. Hermione Granger was sorted into Gryffindor, and Daphne went to Slytherin. Neville surprised them all by being sorted into Gryffindor; they had expected him to go to Hufflepuff. After Ernie joined the Hufflepuffs, Malfoy was called up. The hat had barely touched his head before it shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

Then it was Kishan's turn. The hat dropped onto his head, blocking out the hall.  
"Ah, Kishan Parekh," said the hat, "Smart, but your attitude of only learning that which you deem useful will not endear you to the Ravenclaws. Hardworking, and loyal to those who have earned your trust, you tend to work alone, suspicious of people when you first meet them; Hufflepuff is not the place for you. You possess cunning and ambition, the origin of your cleverness and hardworking attitude, but you are firmly on the side of the Light, and as many Slytherins are Dark or Neutral, you will not be welcome there, regardless of your Slytherin qualities." Kishan was getting worried he wouldn't fit in any house, when the hat said "Aha, a thirst for adventure, satisfied - for now – by the books you read. Despite your Slytherin qualities, I believe you will do well in - GRYFFINDOR!" the last word was shouted out to the entire hall, and Kishan made his way to the Gryffindor table, seating himself next to Neville, clapping as Padma was sorted into Ravenclaw, and her sister into Gryffindor.

Then it was Harry's turn. The hall quietened as he made his way to the sorting hat, the few initial whispers of "Harry Potter," and "Boy-Who-Lived," being silenced when the hat dropped over his head. The hall watched in hushed trepidation, waiting. Ron, from his place in line, could see Harry silently mouthing over and over, "Not Slytherin." The tear that was the hat's mouth opened, and the hall tensed. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, and the Gryffindor table burst into its loudest applause yet, the Weasley twins shouting "We got Potter!" over and over, as Harry sat down next to Kishan. It took the Gryffindor table much longer to quieten down, but finally the sorting continued. As Ron went up Harry crossed his fingers under the table, and barely a second later the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Ron sat down to Harry's right, a little pale from the sorting. Ron was second last to be sorted, and as Blaise was sorted into Slytherin and Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll, a man with a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes, seated at the centre of the head table, stood up. "Welcome, all new students, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of this fine institution. I have many announcements to make but they can wait until after the feast."

There was a flurry of movement among the older students as they began helping themselves to the amazing feast that had just appeared on the table, and after a few stunned seconds, the first years did the same.

'**P,**

"Well, in the kitchens there are five tables set up in exactly the same way," Percy was explaining to some of the interested first year where exactly the food came from, "and the house elves make the food and put it on those tables, and send it up when it's time for the feast."  
"House elf?" said Kishan who had asked about the feast in the first place, "what's a house elf?"  
"They're creatures which work in old Wizarding households, keeping the place clean, being sent on errands, making food, things like that. Their greatest desire is to work, to please their family, which they are bonded to, because their family is the thing they care for the most."  
By this point all the wizard-raised first years, and a few of the muggleborns had stopped listening to Percy's lecture, until Harry, Kishan, Hermione, and -by obligation- Ron were the only ones still listening.  
"A house elf sees it as a great insult to be offered payment, to them the person is implying that they need further incentive to care for the family, they in fact gain magical sustenance from working, and may starve to death without work. They are able to consume human food, but it is inferior to the magic they gain. A family can free a house elf, in a similar manner to how wizards may be dismissed, if they believe the house elf has failed to obey their commands, and the house elf will take it as an indicator that it has failed to care for their family, and have difficulty in finding a new family to serve, and may eventually die due to lack of work. Many families treat their house elves badly, causing the bond to weaken, and as a result, if the house elf is ever freed, it will disown its family, and may even begin asking for payment, as a rebellion against the bond that caused its suffering. House elves have their own type of magic, given to them by the bond, which many wizards underestimate; they can apparate – teleportation – through anti-apparition wards, for example," Percy went on to explain some of the possible origins of house elves to a very eager Hermione, while Fred and George told Harry, Ron, and Kishan, in whispers, how exactly to get into the kitchens.  
"But don't tell anyone;" said Fred,  
"We wouldn't want to lose our reputation," continued George  
"Because some silly first years couldn't keep this quiet," finished Fred, who then loudly said "So Percy, why is it that you can perfectly quote one of your History of Magic essays," to throw off anyone suspicious of their whispering.

'**P,**

Percy led the first years through the halls of Hogwarts, explaining some of the things they passed, like the changing staircases, the false steps halfway up, the portraits, Peeves, the ghosts, until they finally reached a portrait of a stout woman in a pink dress.  
"Password?" She asked.  
"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and portrait swung open, like a door, revealing a round hole in the wall. Percy ushered them through it, before following behind them, the portrait swinging shut behind them. They entered a round cosy room with squashy armchairs, a few tables, and, directly opposite the entrance, a roaring fire blazed merrily in a hearth, between two huge wooden doors.  
"The dorms are through those doors," said Percy, gesturing, "boys on the right, girls on the left."  
The first year boys trudged up a spiral staircase, reaching a door with a plaque with 'First Years,' written on it, on the wall above it. They opened the door to find that their things had already been brought upstairs. They changed into their pyjamas, and, after a few muffled goodnights, were sound asleep.

'**P,**

"And then he took points from Harry for not watching Neville's potion, even though it wasn't Harry's job to do that," exclaimed Ron, who had just finished ranting to Hagrid about Snape's potions lesson. Harry had been invited to Hagrid's for tea, so he had brought Kishan and Ron along. Hagrid had asked how their week had been, so they had told him about their lessons, Harry noting that it was because of Kishan that they hadn't been late for their first few lessons, he had gotten the other two up early, so that they could have more time to find their classes. It was when they had started telling Hagrid about today that Ron had started raging about Snape. Harry had just started talking about their upcoming flying lessons, when Fang, Hagrid's enormous black boarhound decided it was bored of slobbering all over Ron and moved to Kishan, who petted it awkwardly with a nervous, fearful glance at the now sleeping dog. When they had first arrived and heard the dog barking on the other side of the door, Kishan had looked terrified, ready to bolt back to the castle at a moment's notice, only relaxing when the dog had proved to be just as much of a gentle beast as Hagrid himself was. Kishan had later confessed that he was absolutely terrified of dogs.

Harry decided to distract Kishan from the snoozing boarhound, and cast about for something to talk about. His eyes fell on the newspaper on Hagrids table, the Daily Prophet, the Wizarding newspaper that many of the students subscribed to. He remembered the shock he had felt the first time the mail had been delivered, as thousands of owls flew in through the windows of the great hall, delivering letters, packages, and newspapers to the students. He picked up the newspaper on Hagrid's table, looked at the headline, and was immediately distracted from his task by the news story. He read through it quickly. "Hagrid," he began, "This Gringotts break in, it happened on my birthday, it might have happened while we were there!" Ron and Kishan, who didn't know the details of Harry's visit to Diagon alley, looked at him quizzically. Harry waved them off; he would tell them about it later. Hagrid shifted uncomfortably, and Harry glanced at the newspaper again. '_The vault in question had been emptied earlier that same day…'_ Hagrid had emptied the vault they had visited; it could be the same one that had been broken into. He questioned Hagrid again, but Hagrid changed the subject, and eventually he ushered them out, sending them back to the castle. Harry filled the other two in on the events of his visit to Gringotts, and on the newspaper article. They knew for sure that Hagrid was hiding something about this, especially after Ron had explained to the other two how difficult it was to rob Gringotts in the first place, but they couldn't do anything much about it, their school life kept them too busy to investigate this further.

'**P,**

Harry, Ron and Kishan snuck quietly downstairs, careful not to wake any of their fellow first years. The previous day Malfoy had tried to steal Neville's remembrall, after it had fallen out of his pocket after he broke his wrist, Harry had confronted him, and Malfoy had flown off with it, Harry in pursuit, until Malfoy threw the remembrall into the air and flew off, leaving Harry to dive after it, eventually coming out unscathed. Professor McGonagall had appeared, and had taken a fearful Harry with her to find Oliver Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, at which point Harry had been inducted into the team as Seeker. Harry had told Ron and Kishan about it later. At dinner that day, there had been a confrontation with Malfoy, which resulted in Malfoy challenging Harry to a duel. Ron had offered to be his second, and Kishan had come with them in case they needed backup. As they passed through the common room, a shadow rose up from one of the couches.  
"I can't believe you're actually going through with this foolishness!" Hermione Granger had overheard their confrontation with Malfoy, and had disapproved almost immediately. Clearly she had been waiting for them in an effort to stop them. She followed them out through the portrait, hissing angrily at them, but when she turned around to re-enter, she found an empty portrait. The fat lady had gone on a midnight visit, leaving Hermione locked out of the common room. She stomped after them, following them, much to their annoyance. Shortly afterward they bumped into Neville, who had been locked out of the common room after forgetting the password. The five of them crept down passageways and staircases, jumping at the slightest sound, worried that Filch or Mrs Norris would catch them at any moment. They reached the trophy room, and froze. On the other side of the door they could hear Filch muttering to Mrs Norris, "Sniff around my sweet, they must be here somewhere." Ron glanced at Harry, looking terrified, as they began edging away from the door. But luck was not with them, and they encountered Peeves, who promptly shouted for Filch as they sprinted away, finding a locked door. Hermione shoved Ron aside as he fumbled at the door. She waved her wand whispering "_Alohomora_." Kishan recognised the spell as the unlocking charm, but when Hermione tried the door it was still locked.  
"Maybe if we both try the spell," he whispered. Hermione nodded, and they waved their wands at the same time, and this time the door unlocked, and they all tumbled through, just as Filch's voice was heard in the corridor, arguing with Peeves. "That traitorous idiot," whispered Ron furiously, "He must have tipped Filch off that we'd be here." Harry nodded, it was clear that Malfoy had never intended to show up. He felt Neville tugging at his sleeve, and turned around. In an instant they realised where they were. They were in the forbidden corridor on the third floor, and in front of them was a huge dog. It's three huge heads stared in their direction, and Harry realise that the only reason they were still alive was because the dog had only just been woken up by their frantic whispering, the moment it got over its surprise they would be very, very dead. They screamed, and ran from the room, Kishan in the lead, all the way back to the common room, where the Fat Lady stared at their flushed and panting figures.  
"Where have you all been?" She asked.  
"Nevermind that," panted Harry, "Pig Snout, Pig Snout, Pig Snout."  
The portrait swung open, and they scrambled through, collapsing onto the armchairs in front of the dwindling fire. After a few moments of panting, Kishan called out "Ivy." With a pop, a small, leaf-green-eyed house elf appeared. When Harry, Ron and Kishan went down to the kitchens, a few days before, they had met Ivy, an excitable house elf who instantly took a liking to Kishan, making sure to let him know that he could call her whenever he needed anything, as they were supposed to serve all of the Hogwarts students learning there.  
"Ivy is here, what is Master Kishan wanting?" asked the little elf brightly.  
"Hi, Ivy, please could you bring up five glasses of water," said Kishan, smiling fondly at the little elf. In the little time he had known the elf he had already grown fond of her, going to visit her often. Ivy popped away and returned shortly with the glasses of water, giving them out to all the first years. "Thanks Ivy," said Kishan, and the little elf curtsied and returned to the kitchens. Hermione eventually started shouting at Ron and Harry for almost getting them killed, then stormed upstairs, and Neville did the same shortly afterward, thanking Kishan for the water as he left.  
"You okay, Kishan?" asked Ron, remembering that the other boy was terrified of dogs.  
"I'm fine," said Kishan, his voice tinged with shakiness that hadn't been there when he had been talking to Ivy. He changed the subject a little hurriedly. "What do you think about what Hermione said?" he asked. They discussed the trapdoor and the giant dog as they went up the stairs to their dorm, but quieted when they entered. As the adrenalin left them, fatigue finally caught up with them and they flopped into their four poster beds, sound asleep.

**'P,**

**AN: I'm Back! and here is chapter two of the Phoenix Cycle. Really sorry for the weeks delay, I decided to wait until after the end of the school term. And Speaking of that, something happened during the English exam that made me decide to tell you about the pairings now, even though they will only show up in the next book, during fourth year. I was sitting there writing an essay about the benefits of the Olympics when I wrote the word Harmony. I looked at the word, crossed it out and wrote friendship. Later, I realised the pairings were the same way; harmony crossed out, in it's place friendship. Pairings explicitly stated in the books are cannon, the ones stated afterwards by Rowling may be subject to change. A note about the time skips, this is because I'm trying to get through Philosophers Stone as quickly as I can, only including Key moments in the year, because first year will be short and almost the same, most of the main changes happen in Chamber Of Secrets. Try guess why those changes happen, there's a clue during the train ride, just look for indications of what will happen between the end of this year and the next. One final note, the expanding compartment is something taken from Whydoyouneedtoknow's Epic series, The Dangerverse, the first story being Surpassing Danger.**

**Until Next Time.**

_**Nox**_


	3. The Aftermath

Chapter 3 – The Aftermath

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all its attachments belongs to J.K. Rowling, all I own is Kishan, the plot (Most of it) and Ivy

Malfoy was shocked to see that Harry Ron and Kishan hadn't been expelled. He had been expecting to see them packing their bags and leaving, but instead they were perfectly fine, if a little tired. They had been discussing the trapdoor in whispers on their way to the Great Hall, but stopped as they saw Malfoy's shocked face. Ron snickered at the look on his face, but Kishan looked thoughtful.  
"Hey, guys," said Kishan, as they sat down, "I think we should get back at Malfoy for his attempt at getting us expelled, what do you think?" At Ron's quizzical look he elaborated, "I think we should prank him in return for what he did."  
Ron grinned, and said "Mate, that's a bloody brilliant idea, he deserves that after what he did."  
Harry agreed whole heartedly, and they began planning their prank, Ron telling the other two that Fred and George may be able to help them.

Midway through breakfast, their plotting was interrupted by the mail, and more importantly, by a huge parcel, carried by no less than five school owls, which came to rest in Harry's cereal, shortly followed by a letter. He opened the letter first, and was thankful he did so. The letter was from Professor McGonagall, instructing him not to open the parcel at the main table as it was his broom. As they were already finished eating, they took the parcel upstairs to the Gryffindor Dorms, momentarily sidetracked by Malfoy, who tried once again to get them in trouble, this time reporting them to Professor Flitwick, the charms professor, who simply congratulated Harry and went on his way.

That entire day, Harry was unable to focus on lessons, his mind constantly wandering to the broomstick stored under his bed, waiting to be unwrapped, or to the Quidditch pitch, where he would be learning to play Quidditch. At the end of the day the three of them stormed upstairs, and within moments the broom lay unwrapped on Harry's bed, the gold lettering on the handle glinting in the late afternoon sunlight that streamed through the dorm windows. Even Harry, who had little knowledge of brooms, could see that this was an amazing broom. He said goodbye to the other two, leaving the dorms and making his way down to the Quidditch pitch, where Wood was waiting for him.

While Harry was at Quidditch Practice, Kishan and Ron decided to find Fred and George, to ask for help in their prank. They found the Twins in the common room, whispering over an old piece of parchment spread out on the table between them. When they saw Kishan and Ron making their way towards them, Fred quickly tapped the parchment with his wand, muttering something quickly under his breath, while George cleared up the parchment between them. When Kishan and Ron explained their idea to the twins, they turned to whisper rapidly to each other, then faced Kishan and Ron again.  
"We agree to help you," began Fred,  
"On the condition that," continued George,  
"You prank not just Malfoy,"  
"But all of the Slytherins,"  
"And after that the Ravenclaws,"  
"Then the Hufflepuffs,"  
"And finally,"  
"The Gryffindors!" they finished together.  
Ron and Kishan looked at each other, then said "Fine."

'**P,**

Ivy looked uncertainly at Kishan as he explained exactly why they were pulling the prank on Malfoy, he didn't exaggerate the story, he had a feeling Ivy would go along with their plan without him having to deceive her, and he seemed right, as Ivy was willing to go along with the plan, but was slightly worried about how badly it would affect Malfoy. Kishan assured her that there wouldn't be any lasting damage done.  
"You just need to put two potions into all their drinks, and they don't even taste bad," he told her.  
Finally, after a lot of convincing, she finally agreed to help them with all four pranks. Now Kishan just had to find Ron and Harry and tell them. Ron was supposed to find Harry after the Quidditch practice and fill him in on the prank, then they would meet Fred and George in an empty classroom from which they would all head down to the dungeons to brew the potions in an empty classroom. Fred and George didn't want to go directly to the dungeons in case one of them was caught sneaking down. Kishan wasn't sure how going as a group would make it any easier, but he guessed that Fred and George were probably going to lead them down one of the secret passages into the dungeons.

He turned down one of the castles gloomier passageways, dodged a flying chair, and snuck into the classroom before Peeves could try throwing more furniture at him. The others were already there; and he informed them that Ivy had agreed to help. Fred and George were poring over the same parchment they had been looking at before, and quickly gathered into their arms the two cauldrons they had brought, as well as a few of the heavier tools, while Harry and the others gathered up the ingredients and followed them, as they walked over to one wall in the classroom, explaining as they went.  
"You ickle firsties must know," began George.  
"We didn't choose this classroom at random," continued Fred,  
"We chose this classroom for a very important reason,"  
"A very _specific _reason,"  
"This classroom has,"  
"On the other side of that wall,"  
"A secret passageway,"  
"Leading right down,"  
"To the classroom we are using,"  
"How do we know this?"  
"As junior pranksters,"  
"You ickle firsties need only know two things,"  
"The first,"  
"We have a map,"  
"Telling us where the passages are,"  
"And how to get in,"  
"The second,"  
"And most important,"  
"The name of the Map,"  
"The Marauders' Map,"  
"Named after its creators,"  
"The Marauders,"  
"The greatest pranksters,"  
"Hogwarts will ever know,"  
"Now follow us ickle firsties,"  
"We have potions to make."

'**P,**

The first, less noticeable, potion was ready in time for dinner, and delivered to Ivy shortly before they all went down to eat. Harry, Ron, and Kishan had wanted to eat in the kitchens quickly and hurry back to continue the second potion, but Fred and George insisted they eat in the great hall to avoid suspicion. The second potion was due to be ready in time for curfew, and as it simmered Fred and George planned the best route back to the common room while the others practiced the spell they needed to place on Malfoy's seat.

When everything was set to go, and Ivy had planted the potion, Harry, Ron, and Kishan called Ivy and asked her to Apparate them back up to the common room, something they once had to do when they had gotten lost finding one of their classrooms, leaving Fred and George to find their own way up. They got up early the next morning, Apparated to the Great Hall, and cast the spell on Malfoy's seat, before Apparating back in their dorm. Breakfast would be a very memorable experience for the next two days.

'**P,**

It was midway through breakfast when the prank took effect. Malfoy stood up on the table, knocking aside the remains of his breakfast, and began, in a surprisingly good soprano, to sing.  
_"Oh, here I am, a pureblood boy, learning at Hogwarts!  
A first year, a Slytherin, and guess whaaat?  
I. Love. Muggles!  
I love muggles, oh yes I do.  
I love muggles, how about you?  
I love muggles, so I'm a muggle lover"_

Then the rest of Slytherin joined in.

"_Oh he's a-  
Muggle lover, through and through,  
Muggle lover, how do you do?  
Muggle lover, we don't care!  
'Cause we love muggles too!"_

By now some of the teachers were trying to stop the singing Slytherins, mostly just professor Snape, while the other teachers seemed to enjoy the singing, Professor Dumbledore was even singing along with them. The instigators of the prank grinned at each other, high fiving under the table. Who knew a Singing Solution, a potion designed to improve a person's singing ability for up to twenty four hours, and a Babbling Beverage, a potion that would make the victim spout nonsense, would mix together to create such a good result. They hadn't even chosen the song; the Slytherins were making it up as they went!

Right now the Slytherin first years were midway through the third verse of the song, with the rest of Slytherin singing the chorus, while Snape repeatedly cast _silencio_'s and _finite icantatem_'s fruitlessly at them; they continued to sing despite some of them not making a sound. Harry was looking forward to lunch, when the Ravenclaw prank would take effect, followed by the Hufflepuff prank at dinner, and the Gryffindor prank the following morning.

'**P,**

The Slytherins stopped singing an hour later; delaying classes for half an hour, meaning that they had missed half of their History of Magic lesson, a subject during which Harry, Ron and Kishan usually studied in, or caught up with homework, ever since they had discovered that Professor Binns, the ghost that taught the lesson, always directly quoted the textbook. When the lesson started, Professor Binns drifted through the blackboard humming _Muggle Lover_, as the song had come to be called, under his breath, much to the amusement of the students. It was the same everywhere; the Professors could be heard humming the song under their breaths during lessons and in the corridors, and many students, even Slytherins, did the same. Professor Snape could often be seen attempting to give detentions to any student he caught humming the song, before one of the other teachers stopped him. By the time it was lunch the professor was fuming, snapping at anyone who disturbed him, that is, until the Ravenclaw prank took effect.

'**P,**

It was the Ravenclaw first years who started the singing  
_"Oh, we are the Ravenclaws, we are the smart guys,  
We know things that you don't, you can see it in our eyes.  
If you have a library, we will be near,  
And if you need to know something, we're right here!"_

The rest of Ravenclaw began to sing,

"_Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, the brightest of the bunch,  
Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, we sing at lunch!"_

This time nobody tried to stop the Ravenclaws, in fact, Professor Flitwick joined them to sing the second verse as a solo, while the rest of the hall went back to eating lunch after a few minutes of listening. The Ravenclaws were still singing when it was time for their charms class, and continued throughout, despite the potions having worn out halfway through the lesson.

At dinner, like clockwork, the first year Hufflepuffs began singing.  
_"We're Hufflepuff, we're the best,  
We work hard all day, we never rest.  
We work together,  
Whatever the weather."_

Most of the school turned around and continued eating before the chorus even began.

The pranksters convened in an empty classroom to discuss the prank,  
"They've all lost interest in the prank, they're _bored_ by it," said Ron,  
"Yes dear brother," said George,  
"And we must change that," continued Fred,  
"We must add something – _NEW._"  
"Any ideas?" asked Fred  
"I have an idea," said Harry, and explained exactly what they should do.  
Fred and George nodded saying "So it has been said, so shall it be done,"

'**P,**

The next morning, the Gryffindors stood up as one, and started dancing as the first years began singing.

"_We're Gryffindors, the brave, the bold,  
We're Gryffindors, the daring ones,  
We're Gryffindors, we fight for light  
We're Gryffindors, we fight with might,"_

As the chorus started, the entire house split up into groups and began dancing in synchrony.

"_When adventure calls, we'll be at hand,  
When injustice appears, we'll make a stand,  
Defend the good, wand in hand,  
Make the bad guys flee the land."_

Because of the added dancing, the entire school continued to watch as the Gryffindors sang and dance through five more verses before sweeping into a single synchronised bow, and the rest of the hall burst into applause, some against their will, others completely willingly.  
"Prank successful, I would say," Fred whispered to the others, who agreed wholeheartedly.

'**P,**

Before they knew it, it was Halloween, and they woke up to the smell of the delicious feast they would eat that night wafting through the corridors and up to the Gryffindor dorms. In charms that day, Professor Flitwick announced that they would be learning to make things fly today, something they had been looking forward to ever since the Professor had made his desk fly around the classroom. They were divided into pairs, Harry being paired with Ernie Macmillian, while Kishan and Ron were paired together, and given feathers to levitate, using the Wingardium Leviosa spell. Hermione, who was paired with an unpleasant Hufflepuff boy named Zacharias Smith, was the first to make her feather levitate, earning a squeaky approval from Flitwick and a disgruntled glare from Smith. Kishan was the next to succeed, and quickly explained to Ron how to do it, after which they ended up using their feathers to fight a vicious aerial battle, until eventually Flitwick took the feathers back saying that they clearly didn't need them anymore. Just as Ron was putting away his wand, he was whacked in the face by one of Smith's windmilling arms, who didn't even apologize as Hermione attempted to correct him. After the lesson a fuming Smith shouted to Hermione that she was "Such a nightmare that it was no wonder she didn't have any friends," at which Hermione burst into tears and ran off. The moment they heard this, Ron, Harry and Kishan pulled out their wands to curse Smith, but were stopped by Ernie, who said they would "deal with Smith as a house," at which they reluctantly left, leaving Smith at the mercy of the Hufflepuffs.

Harry and the others later regretted not doing anything further to Smith, as they didn't see Hermione at all during the next class, or anywhere that afternoon, eventually they overheard Parvati telling Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls bathroom and wanted to be left alone. This almost made the three of them go after Smith again, but the moment they entered the Great Hall, all thought of going after Smith left their minds.

Thousands of live bats fluttered on the walls and ceilings, hundreds more flapping below the night sky, lit up by a particularly bright half-moon, while carved pumpkins floated above the tables, candles glowing from within them. The gold cutlery had been restyled to match the season, their handles shaped like skulls or pumpkins while the other ends were coloured blood red. The plates had pumpkins around the edges, while the stems of the goblets were shaped to look like skeletons holding up their drinks. All in all it was an awe inspiring sight.

They had been trying to convince Fred and George to tell them more about the map, after finding out that the map also told them where people were in the castle, when Professor Burst Dramatically through the doors of the Great Hall, proclaiming loudly; "Troll! In the dungeons! Thought you ought to know," before collapsing onto the floor in a dead faint. There were exactly five and half seconds of absolute silence, before Zacharias Smith let out a high pitched scream and the entire hall burst into terror. It was several minutes later that Professor Dumbledore brought everything back into order, commanding the prefects to lead the students back to their dormitories while the teachers went down to the dungeons to battle the troll. As Percy began leading them out of the hall, Kishan suddenly froze in panic, pulling the other two aside, and whispering "Ivy?" He breathed a sigh of relief when she appeared before him, then he quickly instructed her that neither she nor any of the other house elves should leave the kitchens until the threat had passed. She nodded once before softly popping back to the kitchens. Kishan turned to the others to explain "The Kitchens are in the dungeons," he told them, "That reminds me, aren't the Hufflepuff and Slytherin Dorms in the dungeons too?" When Harry confirmed this, Kishan began to lead them back to the group so they could tell Percy about it, but Ron stopped them saying, "What about Hermione, she doesn't know about the troll, we have to warn her!" They informed Neville about the situation with the dorms, asking him to tell Percy before they snuck off to find Hermione.

The trio arrived at the girls bathrooms in time to hear the troll roar in anger, while Hermione screamed in reply. They stormed in through the doorway, and were confronted by a horrifying site. The troll was twice as tall as Hagrid; it had greenish grey skin, long arms and short stubby feet. Its tiny head was perched upon its huge body, not unlike a coconut atop a boulder. Hermione was cowering in the corner between a destroyed stall and the sinks. "Distract it!" yelled Ron, as the troll made to swipe at Hermione with its club. Ron felt his heart pound faster in his chest, and suddenly everything around him slowed down. In slow motion Harry shouted something and threw a broken pipe at the troll, who turned to advance on him. Ron knew it was only a matter of time before the troll turned its attention back on the cornered Hermione. He ran across the room, as Kishan shot sparks out of his wand, mesmerising the troll for only one, agonisingly long second. As Ron reached Hermione, the troll turned to attack him again. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry make a flying leap at the troll, landing on its back. Ron pulled Hermione into his arms as the troll roared in pain; Harry's wand had somehow gotten stuck in its nose. He sprinted towards the doorway, as Kishan somehow shot lightning at the troll in what Ron recognised as an overpowered version of the spark spell. As Ron put Hermione down near the door, time sped up again, and he heard Kishan shouting to Harry to use the spark spell again. The troll twitched violently as Harry shouted "_PERICULUM!"_ Sparks streamed from the trolls nose as its brain short circuited. When Harry stopped the spell, the troll slumped to the ground, twitching slightly as a few errant sparks left its body.

"Is it dead?" asked Hermione, breaking the silence.  
"I think so," said Kishan, "Electrocution tends to do that to people."  
"Kishan are you ok?" asked Ron, "you look like hell."  
Indeed, Kishan looked pale and exhausted; he was leaning against the wall for support, but looked ready to collapse onto the ground.  
"It was just that lightning I cast; it took a lot out of me." He grinned weakly, "At least I distracted it long enough for you to escape. How did you do that, you ran across the room and back so fast that you were a blur."  
Before Ron could answer they heard thundering footsteps, followed by the Professors bursting through the door. Quirrel took one look at the unconscious troll before fainting yet again. Snape looked at them inscrutably. Flitwick began performing diagnostic spells on the troll, and when he declared that it was dead; Professor McGonagall turned to them and said "Explain."

Before any of the others could speak, Hermione said "They were looking for me Professor. When I heard about the troll, I went looking for it. I had read about them, so I thought I could beat it." The other three looked at each other in shock – Hermione Granger was lying to a teacher to save them. "Harry and Kishan kept it distracted with noise and sparks while Ron ran across the room to get me out of danger. Harry jumped onto its back and stuck his wand up its nose, and then Kishan overpowered the spark spell and shot lightning at it, so that it didn't attack Ron and me, then Harry shot sparks into its brain and electrocuted it, and then it died."

"Miss Granger, that was a very foolish thing to do, a lone first year student, no matter how bright, would not be able to defeat a fully grown mountain troll. Ten points will be taken for this." She turned to the other three and said "Did you not think to inform a prefect, as you had done to alert the staff to the fact that two common rooms are in the dungeons?"  
They were shocked that Professor McGonagall knew that they had asked Neville to tell Percy about the common rooms, but ignored that to answer her question.  
"With all due respect Professor," began Kishan, "When we arrived, the troll was already attacking Hermione, had we taken the time to inform someone, she would have been dead long before we found her."  
"A valid argument," conceded the Professor, "and as such, each of you will receive twenty points. However, all four of you will receive detentions; you will be informed of the time and place at a later date. Mr Parekh, I believe I heard that you severely overpowered a spell, that can be dangerous and very draining, how are you feeling?"  
"Just exhausted, Professor," Kishan answered, "I'm sure I'll be fine by tomorrow."  
"If that is the case then I recommend you return to the Gryffindor common room, the Hufflepuffs have joined the rest of your house to continue the feast there."

The teachers left, and the four first years were silent for a few seconds before turning to each other and saying "Thanks," then heading off to their common room

When they had finished eating, they found a table in the corner to sit at where Ron explained what the fight had looked like from his point of view, detailing the way everyone else moved extremely slowly.  
"I have no idea how it happened, it just did," he finished, before turning to Kishan and asking, "Where'd you get the idea to overpower the spell like that, what you did with the lightning was really cool,"  
Kishan shrugged saying, "I just panicked; I put a whole lot of power into the spell hoping it would do something, and that was the result, although it did take a lot out of me, and it was only made worse because of the - " he stopped, before saying "There's something I need to tell you guys. Growing up I used muggle devices a lot, I loved using computers, but magic and technology aren't supposed to mix, especially accidental magic, so when my magic first manifested, the muggle technology malfunctioned often, until eventually my magic adapted to the technology, and no one knows how, Professor McGonagall said it was similar to when muggleborn children's magic adapts to any life support devices they have. It's not exactly the same, since my life isn't dependant on muggle technology, but that's beside the point. The point is that it changed my magic, it's become more adaptable, I can learn new magical skills faster, but their harder to master, and even more difficult to control, and the more power I put into a spell, the harder it is to control. When I overpowered the spark spell, I had to put way more effort into controlling it compared to if one of you did the same thing, and that was what I was saying before this explanation, my exhaustion was made worse by the extra effort I put into controlling the lightning. That was why McGonagall was concerned, she knew about it since she was the one who explained all of it to me. One more thing, because my magic is 'wild' as McGonagall called it, it means my magic is more affected by my emotions, sometimes it may be harder for me to cast spells, other times it may be easier, it all depends on my emotions."  
After a few seconds to digest this new information, Hermione began firing off questions, which Kishan answered as best he could, until eventually Hermione announced that she would research it further in the Library.

From that day forward, Hermione Granger became their friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and defeating a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.

**'P,**

**AN: Didn't really like the first, pre-Halloween part of this chapter, but I'll just leave it that way. I was aiming for 3000 to 3200 words but I am extremely pleased to present a 4000 word chapter, possibly to be followed by a 5000 word one. Review please, it tends to make me more guilty about not updating, and i need the cheer cause school has started once more, holiday lessons to prepare for OWLs, which I am writing in late October / early November.**

**Until Next Time**

**_Nox_**


End file.
